moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Potter and the Power Vase teaser trailer transcript
United Kingdom Teaser Trailer Announcer: "It's been 19 years ever since Harry Potter and a few other young heroes defeated Lord Voldemort and his evil army." The camera zooms in outside the Hogwarts castle building...... United Kingdom Teaser Trailer Announcer: "And right now, his and Ginny Potter's sons and daughter are going on their very own Hogwarts journey on the Hogwarts Express." Harry: "James, your mother and I are proud of you, Albus and Lily for being so well behaved for your aunts, uncles, god-brother, cousins and professors." Ginny: "But there's a Hogwarts headmaster and Defense against the Dark Arts professor that you've never met before, 'cause he was bitten and killed by Lord Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini way back before all of you were born." Hermione: "Not to worry about it, I still have the Time Turner that Professor McGonagall gave me a very long time ago." Hermione begins using the time turner, and they all go back in time to prevent Severus Snape's death scene from happening'. ''Hermione: "Now where were we when Professor Snape got bitten and killed by Nagini?" Ron: "At the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade." Harry: "Then let's go, we've got no time to waste." Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and their sons and daughters go to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, then go right over to the place where Severus Snape got bitten and killed by Nagini and prevent it from happening. Harry: "Professor Snape sir, look out!" Harry rushes over, kills Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, then saves Severus Snape's entire life. Past Lord Voldemort: "NOOOOOOOO!" Severus Snape: "Harry, I'd like to thank you for saving my entire life." Harry: "You're very welcome, Professor, Nagini bit and killed you, and when she did, a little part of me had passed away as well too, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't the exact same without you, so we used the Time Turner to go back in time to prevent your passing from happening." Severus Snape: "And who exactly are they?" Harry: "Well, this is mine and Ginny's sons, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, our daughter, Lily Potter II, our niece, Rose, our nephew, Hugo, our other niece, Victoire, our other nephew, Louis, our other niece, Dominique, our other nephew, Fred II and our godson, Teddy." Severus Snape: "A pleasure to meet all of you, I'll be your new headmaster from now on, but I'll still be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." United Kingdom Teaser Trailer Announcer: "But there's a new evil enemy lurking about." Rose: "Mum, Dad, Who's there? who's it this time?" Ron: "It's Lord Felgermont, cousin of the late Lord Voldemort, but we all must watch out for him, other wise, he'll plan to destroy all of us and the universe." Lord Felgermont: "I'm gonna bring my army of evilness and find you and destroy you, James Potter, if it's the last thing I'll ever do." James: "You're not getting away with it this time!" United Kingdom Teaser Trailer Announcer: "James Potter and the Power Vase." Albus: "We must help guard the Power Vase." United Kingdom Teaser Trailer Announcer: "Coming to theaters, October 2016." Category:Transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts